lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Biana Vacker
Biana Vacker is the only daughter (and youngest child) of Alden and Della Vacker. She has two older brothers, Fitz and Alvar. She lives in Everglen. In Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze, she is revealed to be a Vanisher, like her mother. The name "Biana" means "fair." Appearence Biana is said to be very pretty. She has dark hair and teal eyes. She has a lot of "girly" things such as hair curlers, lip gloss, jeweled combs, and bright dresses. Personality At the start of Keeper of the Lost Cities, Biana dislikes and avoids Sophie. Her father, Alden, later makes her become friends with Sophie so that Sophie will go over to their house more often. Biana ends up actually liking Sophie and they become true friends. She often plays Base Quest with Sophie, Keefe, and Fitz. In Exile, she was depressed after Alden's mind is broken and didn't want to see Sophie after that. She also did not appreciate Sophie coming to Alden's funeral. At the end she hugs Sophie and apologizes for her actions. She goes to join the Black Swan in book four, and shows that there is more to her than beauty. Biana is very tough and has been taught how to defend herself by her parents; easily beating up both Fitz and Keefe. Relationships * Fitz Vacker (Brother) 'Fitz is Biana's older brother. She's always in his shadow. A lot of girls try to be friends with her to get to Fitz; this is something she hates. She usually plays Base Quest with Fitz, Keefe, and Sophie. When Fitz and Sophie were splotching against each other she cheered for Fitz (mainly because she didn't like Sophie at that time). When Sophie and Fitz returned from the healing center she hugs Fitz. * 'Alvar Vacker (Brother) 'Alvar is Biana's eldest brother who is also a Vanisher. He's the one who tells her about what happened to Alden in Exile. * 'Della Vacker (Mother) 'Della is Biana's mother. They both like to shop, are described to be beautiful and are Vanishers. * 'Alden Vacker (Father) 'Alden is Biana's father. He made her befriend Sophie. When his mind is broken she is very sad and won't talk to anyone. * 'Sophie Foster (Friend) 'Sophie is Biana's friend. She originally became friends with Sophie because her father told her, but then she begins to like Sophie. Sophie has borrowed some of Biana's dresses a couple of times. They usually play Base Quest along with Fitz and Keefe. When Alden's mind was broken, Biana refused to speak to Sophie, along with her brother Fitz. After Alden was healed, however, Biana immediantly apologized for her actions, and the two became friends again. One Day, when Sophie comes to visit Everglen, she is surprised to find out that Biana is a Vanisher. When Sophie is said to be in danger, Biana is in the group who goes to find her at Mr.Forkle's hideout. She fights off the main attacker that keeps Sophie captive, and frees her. When Sophie is planning on escaping from the elf world to hide with the Black Swan, Biana is one of her friends who willingly accompany her on her journey. * 'Jensi Babblos (Friend) Jensi is Biana's friend. He seems to admire Biana a great deal, and he may have a crush on her. He doesn't see her anywhere other than school usually, but he has expressed concern when she isn't there, and is very happy and excited for her when she manifests as Vanisher. However, Biana doesn't seem to return his feelings. * Keefe Sencen (Friend, Love Interest) '''Keefe is Biana's friend. He usually plays Base Quest with her, Sophie, and Fitz. She seems to have a crush on Keefe (not confirmed), but gets disappointed when he doesn't return the feelings. * '''Maruca (Ex-Friend) 'Maruca was Biana's friend, until Biana became friends with Sophie. She told Stina the reason Biana became friends with Sophie, which ended their friendship. * 'Dex Dizznee (Friend) * Tam Song (Friend) * Stina Heks (Enemy) * Neverseen (Enemy) Category:Characters